


That Would Be Something

by drarryangels



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Grief, One Shot, Post-Will Herondale Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: Tessa lives at Magnus's Bane house, and she's a little confused as to why... and where Will is.





	That Would Be Something

Tessa rolled over and sighed in contentment. She stretched out her fingers to run her hand through Will’s wild hair and was met with cold. She opened her eyes blurrily and blinked at the empty gray sheet in front of her face. Where was Will? Had he gotten up early? He didn't do that so much anymore. When they were children, Will had always stayed up all hours of the night. Tessa didn’t know if Will had ever slept then. She blinked again. Those weren’t the sheets of the Institute, were they? Where was she?  
Tessa sat abruptly and looked around wildly. The room was small, with a glitter covered vanity table in the corner, and a small humble kitchen along the wall with a black haired man bustling around in it.   
“Will?” Tessa asked blearily. The black haired man was clearly not Will, but Tessa needed to find him.   
The black haired man turned around and Tessa was met with the face of Magnus Bane. He looked sad, and for a moment Tessa couldn’t imagine why. Then it all came rushing back to her.   
Will.  
“Tessa?” Magnus started walking over to the side of the cot she was in.   
“Will….” Tessa croaked out. Hot tears began to slide down her cheeks, down her neck, absorbing into the collar of her nightgown.   
“It’s okay, Tessa,” Magnus said cautiously.  
A gut wrenching pain ripped through Tessa, buckling over and through her. Will. Will. Will.   
“Tessa, you need to calm down,” Magnus’s face wavered in front of hers. “I know it’s hard, but trust me, there will come a time when-”  
“Shut up, Magnus,” Tessa whispered.   
Magnus sighed and sat at the edge of cot. He picked up a corner of the blanket on the bed and gently wiped the tears off Tessa’s face, where they were quickly replaced.   
“You want to know something Will asked me once?”  
“No,” said Tessa, her face steadily getting redder and splotchier.  
“He asked me how I bore all the deaths of loved ones,” said Magnus. “I told him that you endure what is unbearable, and you bear it. That is all.”  
Silence sounded through the room and Tessa sniffed.   
“I love him,” Tessa whispered into the blanket.  
“I know,” said Magnus. “And there will not be a second when you forget that. For the rest of your life, you will think of him. But the good thing is that, as time goes on you won’t feel the pain quite as much. No, I suppose that’s not the right way to put it. Now, it seems like the pain is unbearable, but you will become stronger and stronger until you can manage the pain. And then it will not hurt quite so much.”  
“Thank you, Magnus,” Tessa said and looked up at him. Her gray eyes were huge and full of untethered pain and her hair was scraggly and tangled, but, not for the first time, Magnus could see what Will had loved so much about Tessa.   
She was full of life, and emotion, and words, and she had no fear to show that. She was like Will in the sense that when she loved, she loved completely, and when she lived, she lived fully. Magnus knew then, looking at her face that had not quite learned all the pains of the world yet, and knew that she would never change her name. She would always be Tessa Gray Herondale. And if a miracle came, and the Jem boy became human again, she would marry him too, and simply tack his name on as well. Tessa Gray Herondale Carstairs. Maybe even put Starkweather somewhere in there. That would be quite something. Magnus could see it already.


End file.
